


what's important here

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Senryu, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It's up to him to choose.





	

The old quiet life?  
Or fighting – getting stronger  
together. His choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #39 - senryu poetry  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
